


After Midnight

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [55]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Family isn't as simple as blood ties and marriage ceremonies. Denial wouldn't change the simple fact that Gackt's family had changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: uncertain  
> I was silly and failed to put a date stamp on this when I originally wrote it, so now I don't remember when it was supposed to be set. After Ren left JOB for LiN CLOVER but before LiN CLOVER disbanded.

Just the barest whisper of fingertips up his spine, but it was enough to make Gackt shiver and hum with delight.

“Welcome back,” he murmured, not bothering to look away from the sleepy countryside beyond his window. Well past the middle of the night, You must have gotten a ride home with someone, or else called the house to have someone come pick him up. “Wasn't sure you were going to make it back.”

“Ren tried to get me to stay, but ... I knew you wouldn't sleep if I didn't come home,” his soulmate replied, and he could hear the frown in the other man's words. “You're completely impossible sometimes, you know that?”

“At least it's only sometimes?” he countered, relenting and turning around. You was frowning at him, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. “How was the show?”

“Good. Ren was hurt that you didn't come.”

“But you explained, yes?”

“Yes, but he was still hurt,” You said with a tiny shake of his head. Gackt sighed, watching You's hands check his cast and sling. “You being hurt isn't much of an excuse, and you know it.”

“I'll make it up to him,” he said. You was right, he probably should have gone to the concert with his soulmate. They could have gotten backstage access, been kept hidden from the fans easily enough if Gackt had been willing to put in the effort. Not like this was his first broken bone. As it was, if not for the very public way in which he had broken it, he would have healed himself by now.

“This is the third time in a row that you've made excuses, Gacchan. You've missed six of the last ten invites, he's going to need more than a few sweet words and a slow fuck to get over it this time.”

“... has it really been that much lately?”

“Yes,” You said, tsking at him and nudging him towards bed. “Some days I really don't know what I'm going to do with you.”

“Love me, of course,” he replied with a chuckle, completely prepared for the swat that followed his glib words.

“For someone who calls himself Heir to the Throne of the Infinite Heavens, you have a bad habit of being inconsiderate of the needs and feelings of us poor mortals, Gacchan,” his soulmate scolded with a sigh. “He's going to start thinking you don't love him anymore.”

“Then I suppose I'll just have to prove him wrong,” Gackt countered as he let himself be pushed down onto the bed. Maybe he could invite Ren back to the house? Of course Ren would refuse, he had refused every attempt by Gackt to get him moved back into one house or the other for years now, but that didn't stop him from trying. Even if Ren never said yes, Gackt would still keep offering. It was his nature.

“If you're thinking about inviting him to move back in here again ... don't,” You said suddenly. “He can't live here any more than I could move out and you know it. The way you keep asking ... it doesn't make anything better.”

“But –.”

“It makes him feel like you don't really believe in him. Like you don't think he can stand up on his own.”

“That's ridiculous!” Gackt protested, pushing himself back upright. “Of course I believe in him!”

“Then prove it,” You countered, stabbing him in the chest with a finger and a frown. “Treat him like you believe he can stand on his own two feet, instead of acting like you don't think he can make it without you.”

“ ... is that really how he sees it?” Gackt asked after a long pause, a thoughtful frown still creasing his forehead.

“Wouldn't you? Family doesn't have to mean everyone together under one roof. Or even two roofs. He knows his place in this family, Gacchan. Maybe it's time you found yours.”

As ridiculous as the words sounded on their surface, they reached in and nudged something deeper. He was so used to being The Provider for his family ... but Ren wasn't his broke and severely underemployed best friend any more. Maybe You was right, maybe it was time he gave himself permission to take up a different role.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've been following me on DW and/or [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/yuuana), you already know, but I'm taking a posting break from now until April 5th (or possibly later) as move stress is just... yeah. On the upside, Masun, the sequel to Fatima, will start when I get back.


End file.
